1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile accessories and more particularly to auxiliary, steerable spotlight assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the drivers of most automobiles, trucks, and other motorized vehicles, turning a corner or making other sharp turns at night can be dangerous. The reason for this is that the headlights for most vehicles are fixed in position and thus point in the direction that the vehicle is pointing and not in the direction that the vehicle is turning.
A solution to this problem is to provide auxiliary spotlights which turn as the vehicle turns. By providing such auxilliary spotlights the ground over which the vehicle is about to travel is safely illuminated.
A typical steerable spotlight of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,162 of Thorne and includes a pair of spotlights rotatably attached to the front of a car and connected together with a solid link, and a rotary cable which couples one of the spotlights to the car's steering column. As the steering column rotates, the cable is caused to rotate which, in turn, rotates the spotlight to which it is attached. The other spotlight rotates in the same direction due to the solid link between the two spotlights.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,251 of Carter, a pair of spotlights are independently rotated by a pair of cables. A spur gear is provided around the car's steering column which simultaneously engages a pair of spur gears attached to ends of the two cables. The two cable assembly of Carter eliminates the need for mechanical linkage between the pair of spotlights, and may be more suitable for modern vehicles.
Other rotary cable assemblies for steering spotlights can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,861,199 and 1,324,652. A pull cable assembly for the same purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,879.
A number of prior art patents describe spotlight steering assemblies which used solid, mechanical links to couple the rotation of a steering column to a pair of movable spotlights. Examples of such spotlight steering assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,005,626, 1,638,802, and 1,268,675.
A problem with prior art spotlight steering assemblies is that the mechanism of the assembly which turns the spotlight is often exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Most prior art steerable spotlights are mounted on the front bumper or grill of the car. In that position, they are constantly exposed to dirt, mud, rain, et cetera which can infiltrate and jam the gears which turn the spotlights.
Another problem with prior art spotlight steering assemblies is that a jammed or frozen mechanism can prevent the steering column from rotating, with possibly dire consequences. For example, with Carter's spotlight steering assembly the two cable driving gears are solidly coupled to the steering column gear. If either of the cables were to become frozen, or if the headlight rotating mechanism were to become jammed, the driver of a vehicle equipped with Carter's assembly may not be able to steer properly.
A still further problem with the prior art is that rotational force can often be transmitted back to the steering column from the spotlights or any intervening linkages. For example, if the spotlights of the prior art were struck on one side by a branch, the spotlight could be pivoted, causing the vehicle to swerve towards the tree to which the branch is connected.